Reunion Tour
When monsters turn out to be friends, who else is there to be afraid of? Cast * Simon Lauchlan * Amelia Spens Plot Too Much Like Hard Work Simon leads you away from Moonchild’s mind controlled minions towards where Amelia is waiting outside with a getaway van. After You Amelia is resigned to the fact she is still doing Abel’s dirty work; Simon explains that everyone in the township is still caught up in zombie invasion you caused. So Much For Giving Them The Slip Amelia says she’s driving you back to to Abel once you reach the van, but gunshot ring out from behind you. Shooting Blind Simon and Amelia urge you to block out the voices of your pursuers. He talks about the trials and tribulations of having to grow a new hand and face. What Goes Up... You sprint to the exit only to be greeted by a horde of zoms. Simon suggests heading upwards - to the air vents! In On The Secret Simon’s in pain in the air vent as his new hand moults, and is bitter at the thought of Abel giving you a second chance. Time To Go Home Simon reckons Abel will forgive you, and tells you that Ed made it off the Comansys ship alive. He asks you to send a message to Janine, but then falters. Transcript SIMON LAUCHLAN: Nothing like a madhouse in the moonlight for romance, is there, Five? Mm. All those broken windows and crumbling chimneys. Too bad the ivy’s all dead on the walls, though. You can cover a lot of sins with ivy. MIND-CONTROLLED PERSON: Can you see them? Where are they? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Bugger it. Thought we’d shaken them. Moonchild must have every mind-controlled person in this part of the country on the lookout for you. Doesn’t like to let go, does she? MIND-CONTROLLED PERSON: I see them! Over by that statue. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Quickly, Five, this way! Watch out for those paving stones. Half of them are loose, and the rest are slippery as hell. I’m amazed you didn’t do yourself a mischief when you ran out here. Not that you were paying much attention when you did. Impressive little suite of hallucinations you had going on there, I must say. I always thought you were so much more sorted than me. You always seemed to have your head screwed on right. But I suppose after the things Moonchild made you do… I’d say you mustn’t blame yourself, but really, what’s the point? I know you do, and you will for a good long time. Take it from an expert. Well, you can brood about that when we’ve got you safe and sound back in Abel. Amelia brought the van here once we figured out where you were heading. Wouldn’t chase after you herself, obviously. Too much like hard work. MIND-CONTROLLED PERSON: Runner Five? Runner Five, is that you? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Let’s get inside before those buggers go and get help, or Moonchild. Don’t fancy being back in her power, do you? No, thought not. Then let’s head for the hospital entrance. Come on, quick. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Which way, which way? All these corridors look the same. Half a century of dust and peeling paint. Amelia, Amelia? AMELIA SPENS: Mind out, you great lummox. I’m right here, where I said I’d be. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Quick, follow us. AMELIA SPENS: Why are you going that way? The van’s back the way you came. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, and so are half a dozen of our mind-controlled pals. We’re going to have to find another way to get to it. AMELIA SPENS: This is the last time I do Abel’s dirty work for them. No offense, Five, but it does seem jolly unreasonable of them to leave rescuing you to us. SIMON LAUCHLAN: I told you Amy, Abel weren’t going to send anyone after. Too busy fighting that zombie incursion Five here caused. Not to mention they thought Moonchild still had you under their thumb, Five. Sam wanted to come after, the great softy, but Janine said they couldn’t risk any of their runners being led into a trap. So, it was us, or no one. AMELIA SPENS: Well, I suppose we can view Moonchild’s determined pursuit as proof that you are indeed a valuable asset, Five. MIND-CONTROLLED PERSON: There they are! gunshot AMELIA SPENS: That injection Simon gave you might have locked her out of your head for good, but it won’t help much if they put a bullet in your back. Of course, we don’t know what effect Van Ark’s treatments had on you, other than the resistance to the necrotic effects of the jab. I suppose you might be fine getting shot, but I won’t be, and you know how I feel about me, Five. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Look, that staircase over there. The one draped in all the cobwebs. AMELIA SPENS: What good will it do us to be trapped in the basement? SIMON LAUCHLAN: I saw a service tunnel under the building. I think that leads there. And I bet it connects up to everything, including the laundry building on the edge of the grounds where you stashed our van. gunshot AMELIA SPENS: Better hope you’re right. After you, Five. Quickly! rattle SIMON LAUCHLAN: Take this torch, Five. There’s not enough space between the junk down here to avoid the broken glass! But try not to step on any needles. Looks like I was right, though. This is taking us in the right direction. And it doesn’t sound like they’ve figured out which way we went. You know, at some point you might want to try saying thanks, Five. AMELIA SPENS: I suppose we’re not the rescue committee you would have expected. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Or wanted, to be fair. AMELIA SPENS: Feeling’s mutual, there. Watch your head. This tunnel wasn’t built with modern heights in mind. SIMON LAUCHLAN: I know you’re not exactly proud of what you’ve been up to lately, Five, but if you hadn’t have been so good at killing loads of people, we might have kept out of this. And you know, if it makes you feel any better, she really had to turn those control tones up to eleven to try to get you to hurt Abel. I could hear them leaking out of your headset, and you were still resisting. AMELIA SPENS: Still, given what you’ve been able to accomplish so far as Moonchild’s special pet, it didn’t seem like a benefit to anyone to leave you in her power. You know the way she thinks, now. That information has to be worth something. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Once we get you back to the van, we’ll drive you back to Abel Township. Oh, I know that expression. Don’t want to have to look your friends in the eye after what you’ve done? Join the club, mate. I wouldn’t worry. Unlike some, you’ve got a ready-made excuse, haven’t you? “Oh, I was mind-controlled, I couldn’t help myself!” They’ll eat that up. The runners think the sun shines out your posterior. They’ll just be looking for an excuse to let you off the hook. Mind you, you might find Janine a trickier prospect, speaking from my own experience. AMELIA SPENS: You have to go back to Abel, Five, or this entire endeavor will have been pointless, and you know how I hate wastefulness. I may not see eye to eye with your friends, but the worst they ever wanted to do was lock me up. If anyone ever did to my head what that woman did to yours, I’d tell Simon to shoot me first, if I didn’t think he’d enjoy it too much. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Ah ah ah, don’t tempt me! I might get ideas. AMELIA SPENS: You wish you had the nerve. gunshot Which way did that come from? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Behind us. MIND-CONTROLLED PERSON: I found them. I found Runner Five! SIMON LAUCHLAN: So much for giving them the slip! Run! MIND-CONTROLLED PERSON: Down here. They went that way. AMELIA SPENS: The tunnel curves to the right ahead of us. If they have guns, at least they won’t have a line of fire. MIND-CONTROLLED PERSON: Why are you running, Five? MIND-CONTROLLED PERSON: Don’t you remember how good it feels to obey? MIND-CONTROLLED PERSON: It feels so connected. Don’t you want that, Five? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Block them out! Focus on my voice. You haven’t said a word about my face, yet. Don’t you like it? MIND-CONTROLLED PERSON: Come back. MIND-CONTROLLED PERSON: It’s not too late to be happy! SIMON LAUCHLAN: You saw Van Ark do his healing tricks, didn’t you, Five? Cut him, and he’d be healed before you wiped the blood off your knife! It wasn’t like that for me. We did the hand first. Figured if anything weird grew, we could lop it off and start again. Turns out Van Ark never thought about scar tissue when he designed his treatments. You haven’t seen anything until you’ve seen your skin swell up and stretch like one of those alien chest-bursters. Amelia had it the worst, of course. Kept complaining my screaming was giving her headache! laughs We tried shooting me up with painkillers before we did the face. Turns out all that really good top shelf habit-forming stuff – all it does is slow down the process! Want to know what growing a whole new face feels like? MIND-CONTROLLED PERSON: One more chance, Five! Stop now. Open your eyes. AMELIA SPENS: Don’t stop! They can’t see us to shoot us, but give them time, and they’ll get their chance! MIND-CONTROLLED PERSON: Join us. MIND-CONTROLLED PERSON: Stop running! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Five, listen to me. I asked you – do you want to know how it felt - AMELIA SPENS: They’re shooting blind! Finish the heart-to-heart at the exit! Run! AMELIA SPENS: There’s the end of the tunnel. Once we’re through that steel door, there’s a flight of stairs to take us straight to the exit. A quick sprint to the woods, and we’ll be - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Don’t say it! AMELIA SPENS: - home free. Help me get the door open. creaks open, zombies growl SIMON LAUCHLAN: Close the door! Close the door! shuts Bugger it. All the shooting must have attracted them. We can brace the door with some of this rubbish lying around. Five, grab that equipment cart leaning against the wall. rattles AMELIA SPENS: They’ve blocked off our escape route. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, looks like it. AMELIA SPENS: I’ll take the cart. Go and see if you can’t drag that discarded operating table this way. If we’re lucky, it may give us a momentary reprieve before we’re cornered and shot by the drones behind us. SIMON LAUCHLAN: What if – come on, come on, Simon, think! What if we went up! AMELIA SPENS: I think the twenty or thirty zoms on the stairs might be barrier to entry! SIMON LAUCHLAN: No, no, no, better than that. Runner Five, think you can fit into that air vent above our heads? LAUCHLAN winces in pain AMELIA SPENS: If I kicked you, I’m not apologizing! If this air duct were any smaller, we’d have to wriggle out of here on our stomachs instead of our knees. SIMON LAUCHLAN: It wasn’t you! Ah, stupid thing! AMELIA SPEN: Not your ridiculous hand again. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, yeah, I forgot to mention that exciting new feature, didn’t I, Five? The new left hand likes to have a little molt every few days. The only thing is, the new skin always seems to come in a few hours late. winces Speaking of pain, I didn’t finish my story earlier. AMELIA SPENS: Yes, yes, you grew a new face, and it was horrible. I’m sure you have Runner Five’s sympathies. What’s that noise? SIMON LAUCHLAN: I don’t know! I can’t hear anything over the clattering you’re making. Anyway, Five, you ever hear the line about cleansing fire? That’s what Van Ark’s treatments felt like – fire burning all the old Simon away. But then, then it was over, and I was still me. Patch job instead of a purge. Brand new face, same old Simon. You know the feeling now, don’t you? The serum got Moonchild out of your head, but you’ll always remember how good it felt when you killed all those people. That monster’s in you for good. That’s why I had to bring you back. All that blood on your hands, all the hurt you caused, and you still get to have a second chance. AMELIA SPENS: Simon! SIMON LAUCHLAN: And I reckon if you can go home, if you can be saved, you’d let your old pal Runner Three in on the secret, eh? That wouldn’t be too much to ask for in return? AMELIA SPEN: Simon, for God’s sake! I know what that noise is now. Faster! Before that zombie in here with us catches up. growls SIMON LAUCHLAN: That bloody zom must have been up here since the apocalypse. Suppose it thought this would be a good hiding place, too. AMELIA SPENS: Why does it not surprise me that you’d have the same idea as an undead moron? Dammit, can we not crawl faster? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Shut up! I can see light up ahead. We must have hit the outside wall. There’ll be some sort of vent set into the wall to keep the air circulating between us and the outside. Five, if you can kick that loose, we’ll have a window out of here. AMELIA SPENS: Ah, you’ve got it. The grate’s out. Now, climb out before this thing back here gets any closer. SIMON LAUCHLAN: God, it’s good to be on my feet again. Better get away from the vent, Amelia. Looks like that zombie wants to come along for the ride. AMELIA SPENS: Our van’s parked just behind those oaks. Let’s leave. I hope you won’t be offended if we drop you off before we get to Abel’s gates, Five. Simon and I aren’t ready to drop in for tea and biscuits with your people at this stage. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, I think they might have crossed us off their Christmas lists! I’m pretty sure even good old Sam Yao would shoot first ask questions second if he saw you roll up with us. SPENS starts van Listen, Five. It’s going to be okay. You might not forgive yourself, but they – they’ll forgive you. You’re one of the good guys to them, and you always will be. Oh, and if you need something to sweeten the pill, you can tell them that Ed’s still alive. I saw him row away from those ships before you blew them up. And uh, I heard about Janine and her brother. Amy told me the Ministry had ordered Janine on an extended furlough. She’ll hate that. I thought, I don’t know… If you see her, you can tell her from me – you can tell – you know what? Don’t tell her anything. revs AMELIA SPENS: What are you waiting for, Simon? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, Amy’s more my league anyway. Get in, Five. It’s time to take you home. Category:Mission Category:Season Three